With Arms Wide Open
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: A HAPPY song fic. Lyrics supplied by Creed.


Okay, yall, you get the drill, i write the song ficcie and you review, hope you like it.

And, hey, I actually wrote something HAPPY for once!  
-  
Inuyasha sat outside, the soft wind blowing his silver hair around him.

well i just heard the news today

Kagome had come to him earlier today, they were mates now, had been for a while.

she was pregnant, he could smell it.

She didn't know it yet, though.

it seems my life is gonna change

"Inuyasha, lunch will be ready in a little bit, why don't you come in?" kagome had said, one small hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come in in a few minutes." He had told her calmly.

i close my eyes, begin to pray

He closed his eyes and caught the scent of ramen and Kagome, and the others.

He prayed to the gods that he had made the right choice.

then tears of joy stream down my face

Something inside of him shifted, and he knew he had.

He fored the grin off of his face before he stood to face the newest presence in his little forrest.

with arms wide open under the sunlight

"Brother." Sesshomaru said, staring at the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, staring back.

welcome to this place i'll show you everything

It had been a while since Naraku had been killed and the jewel had become whole.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now controlled the northern and western lands.

with arms wide open with arms wide open

"Come." Sesshomaru said, a mischevious gleam in his good eye.

Inuyasha tilted his head in silent question before he followed his brother's retreating form.

well i don't know if i'm ready

"Are you ready for this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, but i'm gonna try." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

to be the man i have to be

Inuyasha was defending Sesshomaru, One of naraku's tentacles had reached out and slashed the lord of the western lands across the face, taking out one eye.

Sesshomaru gained his feet and fought alongside his brother.

Smell and sound his only guide.

i'll take a breath i'll take her by my side

Inuyasha shook his head, freeing himself of the memory.

withstand it all we've created life

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, almost too fast to see.

Inuyasha turned sharply, evading his brother's attack.

With arms wide open under the sunlight/  
Panting, the brothers leaned on their swords, facing each other.

welcome to this place i'll show you everything

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked, after regaining his breath.

"Only waiting for you." The silver haired youkai charged again.

with arms wide open now everything has changed

light flashed through the air as the two youkai trained.

i'll show you love i'll show you everything

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Lunch!" Kagome called out of the hut.

with arms wide open with arms wide open

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped mid-swing.

"Hey, sessh, race you." Inuyasha said, grinning.

i'll show you everything yeah

The two were bursting in the door before Kagome had closed it.

with arms wide open wide open

Over the last few months Sesshomaru had acquired a taste for Ramen as strong as Inuyasha's. The others were already seated at the large table.

if i had just one wish only one demand

Inuyasha dug in, almost breathing it in.

when he finished, he sat there watching his mate eat.

She was soo delicate, so pale.

So decieving.

i hope he's not like me I hope he understands

It would be soo good to have another kagome around. He thought.

It wouldn't do to have another little me running around, none of us could survive the torment. he thought, chuckling.

and he can take this life and hold it by the hand

"Inuyasha, i'm going to have to go back home for a while, Souta's graduating and Mom's having a hard time with grandpa, he's getting even more rowdy." Kagome said between bites.

"What!?" He demanded, some of his old self coming back, he always hated her leaving.

and he can greet the world with arms wide open

"We are almost out of ramen as well." She said, tilting her head, amused.

"Go ahead, we'll watch over the hut." Shipou said, grinning. "Could you brind back some chocolate?" He begged, his eyes round.

"Sure." Kagome said, laughing.

with arms wide open under the sunlight

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha said, nodding to himself.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, an unasked question.

Inuyasha glanced at him in a silent answer.

welcome to this place i'll show you everything

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. then nodded, biting back a grin.

As Kagome prepared to go, Sessh walked outside with inu.

"Tell them as soon as we're through the well." Inuyasha said.

"Aa." Sesshomaru said, glancing over at his younger half-brother.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Inuyasha said before he walked into the small hut.

with arms wide open now everything has changed

They were at the well house, Kagome's time.

"Kagome, can we walk for a little while?" Inuyasha asked, jumping out of the well, her in his arms.

"Um.. Sure." She said, confused.

i'll show you love i'll show you everything

"Kagome, i have something to tell you."

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome gripped his hand tighter.

"No, nothing like that." He said, softly.

with arms wide open with arms wide open

"Kagome, You're pregnant." He said, watching her for a reaction.

"Are you sure?" She asked quickly, searching his face.

He nodded.

i'll show you everything with arms wide open

Kagome began to cry, hot tears running down her face.

"Kagome?" He asked, could bearing his children be soo horrible?

"I'm not sad, inuyasha, i'm just soo happy." She said, offering him a huge grin.

She wrapped herself in his arms.

wide open.

Sesshomaru winced at the shouts of glee.

"Ears." he shouted over them as his own wife padded into the hut.

"I heard. So, lover, you are an uncle now." She said with a grin.

-------

End.

How'd ya like it?

I don't own the lyrics, the show, or my socks. -me - 


End file.
